Dragon Diets
cow-in-pasture.jpg.838x0_q80.jpg|MudWings camels.jpg|SandWings Harriss Hawk l07-45-106_V.jpg|SkyWings blue-fin-tuna-in-the-ocean.jpg|SeaWings Fruit.jpg|RainWings Polar bear.jpg|IceWings Sloth.jpg|NightWings SilkWing Diets.jpg|SilkWings HiveWing Diets.jpg|HiveWings PSX_20190929_150721.jpg|LeafWings The dragons of Pyrrhia and Pantala are described to be either carnivorous or omnivorous, though on the occasion of RainWings some are vegetarians, and SilkWings are all vegetarians. They seem willing to eat almost any animal, including scavengers (the animal), but most RainWings are known to only eat fruit, as they usually think the animals in the rainforest are too cute, furry, or hard to catch. SilkWings are unique in that they consume no animals. Dragons are heterotrophs, meaning they eat other life forms. However, RainWings may be autotrophs to some extent. The entire tribe lies down on platforms and hammocks in the middle of the day for a nap in the sunlight, and Glory states in The Hidden Kingdom that the sunlight fills her up. LeafWings have been confirmed to be at least partially autotrophs since they're able to absorb sunlight, though this is not their only means of energy consumption, as shown several times in The Poison Jungle. RainWings RainWings are as close to vegetarians as dragons get, except SilkWings, but they will eat monkeys and other rainforest animals/fauna if they feel like catching them. Fruit and various rainforest plants are the main part of their diets. Sloths are common in the area, though they are almost never consumed, as they are thought of as pets by the whole tribe, and are too hairy to eat anyway, according to Liana. Moonwatcher, growing up in the rainforest, has been exposed to rainforest fruits and offers Qibli and Winter fruits that are described exactly how dragonfruit looks like, so RainWings likely eat them. Sunlight may act as a food source for RainWings. A list of fruits that RainWings eat: * Avocados * Bananas * Blueberries * Clawmentines (Clementines) * Coconuts * Dragon berries * Dragonfruit * Fire Pears * Grapes * Guavas * Jambu * Kumbu * Mangoes * Oranges * Papayas * Passion Fruit * Pineapples * Raspberries * Star fruits * Strawberries * Tangelos * Tangerines * Watermelons SeaWings Queen Coral has forbidden the consumption of dolphins because she thinks they are related to dragons, but Princess Tsunami privately believes it is because of the fact Princess Anemone "sort of looks like one." SeaWings mainly eat fish (served raw due to their lack of fire) as well as several different aquatic plants, such as seaweed or mushrooms, thus making the diet of a SeaWing primarily piscivorous in nature. The presentation of this fish varies from social class to social class, with aristocrats eating it deboned and artistically arranged, and the lowborn eating it whole. They also eat other underwater animals, such as whales, octopi, turtles, and sea snails. In The Missing Princess (a scroll written by Queen Coral) it was mentioned that they ate a whale during a feast. It is hinted that classes are divided by their diet as lower-class SeaWings are mentioned to eat eels, but this may just be an insult of sorts. They have also been shown to eat soup, as when Blister arrived in The Lost Heir, she was offered some. The Lost Heir, page 194 However, this may be a courtesy they extend to guests only, similar to when they prepared roasted seagulls for the SandWing guests in The Lost Heir In Darkstalker (Legends). SeaWings also appear to have some culinary talent similar to humans. During a feast celebrating the diplomatic visit of two SkyWings, coconut rice, tuna rolls, and macadamia treats are served, as well as a sort of mango-lime drink. A Seawing was also seen chopping coconuts. Additionally, Turtle and his brothers were often served fish stew. How they eat this underwater is unknown, although it may only be consumed in the Summer Palace or similar areas. NightWings NightWings have a unique process of hunting. They first find an animal, bite it, and leave. Bacteria in their saliva quickly poisons it, and they come back to find and eat it later. This way of hunting could have been inspired by the Komodo dragon, since biting the animal and trailing after it until it dies is the primary way that they hunt. They usually eat decayed food, hence their bad breath and the bacteria present in their mouths. Eating decayed food hints they are possibly scavengers (in the animal kingdom, not the dragon term for humans). Morrowseer was shown to eat a giant albatross, and Vengeance ate a sloth, both of which were killed in similar manners. However, since their tribe moved to the Rainforest Kingdom, they have begun to hunt like other tribes again, and eat some of the native fruits. The tribe still consumes meat, however. In Winter Turning, some NightWings are shown roasting a pig. Before the NightWings moved to the volcano, they hunted like the other tribes. In Darkstalker: Legends, the NightWings have been shown to eat hawks, fish, and wolves. On Clearsight's hatching day, Clearsight, Darkstalker, and Prince Fathom have their own private feast, consisting of foods like giant tomatoes, roasted nuts, cheese, bear paws, camel jerky, kiwi, and several other different kinds of fruit that were purchased from a RainWing peddler at the marketplace. On one occasion, Queen Vigilance swallows a bird whole, feathers and all (however, it was a very small sparrow). Clearsight also said her father ate fish by setting it on fire and swallowing a lime with it, though this could have been a metaphor, and was definitely a practice unique to him. MudWings MudWings seem to have an agricultural society, preferring to raise livestock rather than hunting. They appear to be willing to eat anything, including fruit. In the marshes, they eat crocodiles, and, most likely, other swamp-dwelling creatures. Clay and his mother, Cattail, have both mentioned eating cows before, so cows could also be a part of MudWings' diets. They have a bigger appetite than other tribes, possibly because of the energy needed to maintain such big statures and bones. SandWings SandWings are light eaters, possibly because they have adapted to the lack of sustenance in the desert. They eat animals from the desert such as camels and lizards and also appear to enjoy scavengers, with several exceptions such as Princess Blister; who claims them to be "much too bulky and squishy". Sunny was shown to like wild carrots, Ex-Prince Smolder was once shown eating dates, and Qibli was also shown handing his mother a coconut, so it can be assumed that SandWings will eat fruits and vegetables when they can find them since there is little prey to be found in their biome. SandWings have been hinted as to not like raw fish, as shown with Qibli in Moon Rising. However, in the epilogue for The Lost Continent Jerboa offered Luna some fish stew to eat. In Darkness of Dragons, date cookies, dried dates and roasted lizards are mentioned as prepared in the kitchen of the SandWing palace. IceWings IceWings eat polar bears and other tundra-based creatures, such as whales, seals, penguins, walruses, and maybe some birds that live in the Ice Kingdom. In The Hidden Kingdom, Blaze wondered if Queen Glacier could send her a walrus for a feast for the dragonets. In Winter Turning, Winter described a meal containing "dripping bowls of meat" but not much else is known for the preparation of IceWing meals. They also consume scavengers, though not very often, as the creatures are liable to freeze to death in the wasteland. Like the SeaWings, IceWings are known to consume fish as well because of their presence in the ocean waters. In Winter Turning, Winter sees a sloth and prepares to catch it before being stopped. SkyWings SkyWings are shown to eat mountain goats, cows, pigs, sheep, birds, and rodents. Since they live in the mountains, they presumably prey upon their lesser neighbors. In Escaping Peril, it is mentioned that SkyWings grow crops. SilkWings SilkWings are shown to be vegetarians, like the RainWings, although instead of tropical fruits, SilkWings prefer more simple vegetables that grow on the savanna -- such as okra, yams, kale, kumquats, persimmons and more. It is mentioned they do this because they don't like the idea of killing and eating animals. SilkWings also enjoy honey, or 'nectar', a trait shared with the animal type they are based after, butterflies. Candy is also eaten by SilkWings, as it exists on Pantala, and possibly on Pyrrhia. HiveWings HiveWings are mostly carnivores and eat animals that live on the savanna, like zebras, wildebeest, gazelle, lions, and more. HiveWings also eat candy, as candy shops do exist in the Pantala hives, and possibly on Pyrrhia. The HiveWings on the cover for The Hive Queen showed a shop selling whole sharks, leading to believe that sharks or other marine life may be part of the HiveWing diet. Another shop on the cover seems to be selling mounds of herbs in baskets. Cricket states that they do not like to eat most reptiles, as HiveWings believe they may be related. This is sort of like how SeaWings avoid consuming dolphins, as Queen Coral believes they are related to dragons. Blue mentions that Queen Wasp eats predators; the head of a lioness and slices of black mamba in squid ink soup are two examples. It is possible that they can go without food for longer than most dragons, like SandWings, because it was also mentioned in The Lost Continent that Queen Wasp ate as rarely as possible. However, it is more likely that Queen Wasp simply eats less than the rest of her tribe, since it is mentioned in The Dark Secret that most dragons can go without eating for a month. LeafWings LeafWings are omnivores. They consume animals in the Poison Jungle such as panthers and capybara, and fruit such as mangoes. LeafWings also consume bugs such as grasshoppers and snails. They have also been confirmed as autotrophs. In The Poison Jungle, Sundew feeds Bumblebee mangoes, capybara, and snails, which confirms that LeafWings are omnivorous. Sundew also eats a bowl of taro and sugared grasshoppers, which means that LeafWings are likely to do at least some cooking. All Mentioned Consumables: Food: * Apples * Applesauce * Aquatic plants * Avocados * Bananas * Banana mash cake * Bats * Bear Paws * Black Bears * Black Mambas * Blackberries * Blueberries * Bread * Camel Jerky * Camel Shish Kebab * Camels * Capybara (dried) * Candy * Caribou/Reindeer Escaping Peril, page 19 * Carrots * Cheese Escaping Peril, page 278 * Chickens * Chocolate * Chokecherries * Cinnamon * Clawmentines/Clementines * Cloudberries * Coconut rice Darkstalker (Legends), page 61 * Coconuts * Cookies * Cows * Coyotes * Crabs * Cranberries * Crocodiles * Dates * Date cookies * Date Soufflé * Decaying matter * Dolphins (later outlawed in the Kingdom of the Sea) * Dragonberries * Dragonfruit * Dried mango * Duck * Figs * Fire pears * Fish * Fruit * Fox * Gazelle * Gazelle jerky * Giant Albatross * Goats * Grapes * Grasshoppers (with sugar) * Guavas * Hawks * Hippos * Honey * Honey Drops * Horses * Jambu * Jerky * Kale * Kiwi * Kumbu * Kumquats * Lemons * Limes * Lions * Lizards * Lizards (roasted) * Macadamias Darkstalker (Legends), page 62 * Manatees * Mangoes * Mango Shrimp Cake * Mollusks * Monkeys * Mountain cats Escaping Peril, page 264 * Mountain goats * Mushrooms * Nectar * Nuts (Roasted) * Octopi * Okra * Olives * Oranges * Pancakes * Panthers * Papayas * Passion Fruit * Pears * Persimmons * Pheasants * Pigeons * Pigs * Pineapples * Plums * Polar bears * Popsicles http://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/328664 * Quail * Rabbits * Raspberries * Rattlesnake * Scavengers * Seagulls * Seals * Seaweed * Seaweed-Mushroom Soup * Sheep * Shrimp * Sloths * Slugs * Smoked Ham * Snails * Snakes * Soup * Squid Ink * Squirrels * Star fruits * Stew * Strawberries * Sugar * Sugar art * Sunlight (Used to produce energy for some tribes; not a true food) * Sushi/Sashimi * Sweet Potatoes * Swordleaf Root (as a medicine) * Taffy * Tangelos * Tangerines * Taro * Tomatoes * Tubers (such as potatoes) * Tuna rolls Darkstalker (Legends), page 61 * Turtles * Walruses * Warthogs * Whales * Wolves * Yams Beverages: * Alcohol * Cactus Cider * Cactus Juice * Camel Milk * Coconut milk * Coffee * Fruit Juice (Mango-lime) Darkstalker (Legends), page 61 * Tea * Water * Wine Trivia *In Tui's scholastic live-stream, she said that dragons could make pancakes, though they are a bit different than our pancakes. *In a Q&A Tui confirmed that chocolate exists. In another Q&A, Tui confirmed that popsicles exist. 9 *Moon hands Qibli and Winter dragonfruit, oblivious to the fact that they are eating food that on Earth, is called "Dragonfruit", possibly Tui knew about this and added it because of the dragonfruit name. References Category:All Tribe History Category:Terminology